A Night To Remember
by FlameSpirit
Summary: Lily and James are deeply in love. This is a description of their night together and the love they make. R-RATED for good reason! Sex!


Lily Evans was curled up on the armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was silent. Darkness cowled the deserted area, creating soft shadows upon Lily's flawless cream skin. Her showering of rich, fiery red hair fell gracefully against her shoulder, exposing the smooth curve of her neck. Long, curling black lashes swept her cheeks as she slept. And was watched.  
  
James Potter felt his heart bounce about its sinewy prison, yearning to be free. She was so beautiful. He was content to just sit in the darkness, watching her sleeping. As he studied her slender profile a moment longer, she drowsily opened heavy-lidded startling green eyes. She was awake.  
  
Her head lifted and she yawned. '' James...what are you doing? '' her sleep-laden voice was tinged with genuine curiosity. Ever since they had become an item six months ago, she had allowed her true self to shine. And James had discovered her humour and her wit, her kindness and spontaneity, her need for freedom. He had fallen like a ton of bricks. Though he had spent years desiring her, it was only in the last few months he realised the extent of his love for her. His love for Lily Evans.  
  
'' I love you,'' he responded dreamily. Then a fleeting feeling of fear overtook him. What would she say?  
'' WHAT? '' Lily breathed, hope burgeoning in her chest. '' I love you,'' James repeated. He could not hide his feelings. He had to take a risk and wear his heart on his sleeve for once.  
  
Lily was taken-aback. Then a slow grin spread across her face and her green eyes lit up.  
'' James Cole Potter. I love you too,''.  
Those simple words made James' day.  
  
James almost leapt across the Common Room in his efforts to reach her. He gripped her slim wrist and yanked her out of the chair, across the room and out through the portrait hole.  
'' Where are we going? '' Lily knew better than to protest. Sporadic whims were James' trademark.  
  
'' You'll see,'' he whispered conspiratorially, dragging her up to the third floor corridor.  
When they reached a blank patch of wall, James deliberately strode past it three separate times, muttering to himself. Out of nowhere, a golden line traced itself along the wall in the shape of a door. Polished wood filled the space and a new door swung open. The Room Of Requirement was back in business.  
  
Lily crossed the threshold almost hesitantly. Knowing James, she could be walking into the lair of Madam Pince, to carry out some trick on her.  
  
She was flabbergasted. Twinkling fairy lights were strung across the ceiling, hung low, almost winking at Lily. A window seat was set into the wall, its bay window frosted up with the cooling fog of the night. The ceiling, like the Great Hall, reflected the weather outside. The roof, tonight, was a deep blue sky crisscrossed with tiny, hazed silver stars and a milky crescent moon. A king-size bed faced her, in the centre of the room.  
  
'' Before you jump to conclusions, Lils, I do not plan on seducing you. I just thought, since we love each other, that tonight we could spend the night together. We don't have to do anything! I just want to hold you,'' James whispered into her ear.  
  
She turned slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. '' James. I'm ready. Tonight's the night. If you want me...'' she said softly, before capturing his lips with hers and kissing him passionately. Tingles shot up her spine and fireworks flashed behind her closed lids. Her blood was singing with desire.  
  
James broke the sweet kiss slowly, teasing her lips. '' Believe me Lils. I want you,''  
Then all words were lost as James proved to her just how much he really meant it.  
  
His arms encircled her waist as he led her to the bed, kissing her all the while. Her taut body fell lax in his possessive hold and she clung to him, returning his kiss with adour. He released her, then crossed to the window and drew the drapes. Lily fell back onto the bed, her mane of dark hair fanned out against the white silk covers.  
  
As he walked back toward the woman he loved, his knees grew weak. He could not believe she was giving herself to him. His heart wanted to burst free from his chest and dance on the Hogwarts lawns.  
  
He lowered his body slowly next to hers and dragged those tortuous lips back to his. She complied, her petite hands exploring his body, roaming wildly over his robes.  
She felt his hardness against her core and almost shook with want. Tonight. Tonight. It was all that she could think.  
  
He began to undo her cloak, than tossed it aside. She wore only jeans and a clinging top underneath.  
Returning the favour, her hands tore his cloak from him, all the while her throat purring against his touch. His hands drew up her top and she felt him touch her skin, branding her with the flames of his touch. She moaned and he let her clothes fall to the floor.  
  
A lacy bra held her breasts and a triangle of white protected her core. Her hair spread like wildfire across the bed. He breathed in sharply. My god. She was incredible.  
She was busy undoing his belt and freeing him from his trousers as he stared, dumbfounded at her.  
  
'' James,'' His name on her lips jolted him back into consciousness. He slipped free of his boxers and pressed his hard body against her. Broad shoulders, glistening skin, whipcord muscles. His deft hands unleashed her full breasts and drew her panties down her long slender legs.  
  
Skin to skin, they were aroused, wrapped close against eachother. Then James broke her resolve and she called his name as he eased into her. She felt a momentary flash of searing pain, than incredible pleasure overcame her hurt.  
  
He drove in and both rode long and hard, panting and groaning the other's name, hoarse with exhaustion and desire. Pleasure built upon pleasure as James drove harder and harder, unable to control himself. And they climaxed together, as one, softly crying their names into the darkness.  
  
They collapsed together and held eachother through the enfolding night, their passion spent and their love rewarded. 


End file.
